Typically, surgical devices have one functional element, thus if a different function is desired a surgeon will switch devices during a procedure to a device with a different function. However, some devices include a second functional element and each functional element is activated by actuating each individual button. For example, if the surgeon selects a device that has two buttons, one button activates monopolar cut and a second button activates bipolar coagulation, the device can only provide these functions. Thus, if bipolar cutting is desired the surgeon either may use bipolar coagulation for a longer period of time or the monopolar cutting for cutting or the surgeon can switch to a device that provides bipolar cutting. This may result in longer surgery times or a less than optional cut being performed. Further, switching devices in the middle of a procedure may result in the surgeon losing concentration, losing a feature of interest, extending surgery times, or a combination thereof.
Examples of some electrosurgical instruments may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,110,171; 6,113,596; 6,190,386; 6,358,268; and 7,232,440; and U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0113827; 2005/0187512; 2006/0084973; 2012/0123405; 2014/0276795; and 2014/0276799 all of which are incorporated by reference herein for all purposes. What is needed is a device that easily transforms between a plurality of different electrical states and functions. It would be attractive to have a device that can switch between two or more states and multiple states with a single button. It would be attractive to have a device that mechanically reconfigures states so that the circuitry of the device physically changes position, electrically reconfiguring the device relative to the buttons. The buttons would control the functional output of the device. What is needed is a device that can change states so that each button can provide multiple functions.